Mess with rich peoples possesions and you get hurt
by sk-alias
Summary: My version of the three bears, a set of three sick fables... (If you like this fairy tale don't read)


Hiya guys,

This is actually *strawberry_kisses* and this is my account for the stuff I have written which isn't fanfiction but more stories that I have written and just wanted to share with you guys anyway read on…

****

The Three Bears (Don't mess with rich people's posessions)

Once upon a time there was a multi-billion-dollar papa-bear, a clueless and ditzy mama and three kid-bears.

Anyway the father was getting old and on his deathbed he announced to his sons that he would die soon and when he did they would have to go and get jobs to support their mother's gambling problem. 

So eventually, as the circle of life goes, papa died and all the three sons went out to find a job. The youngest get a job as a box maker at the box factory just down the street so he could be close to his mama. The second brother got a job as a plumber a bit further away and out of town but still pretty close to his childhood home and the oldest and wisest son got a job selling jaguar's which was very good (in his opinion) because he was a whole state away from his gold-digging, control-freak mama.

One day when all the sons were at work and mama had finished doing the grocery shopping and was going to Widows Bingo a traveling gypsy caravan came along and thought the mansion looked like a great place for a rest. Some how they managed to get passed the gates, the security system and inside through the front door. They first checked the cupboards and ate the entire food mama bear had bought to last the family six weeks, then they went into the lounge room 

"Awesome TV," they yelled with excitement as all fifty six off them jumped on to the big brothers Armoni lounge suite, of course, even though it was a designer and half the gypsies were midgets, it took about twenty seconds for the couch to buckle and split right in half. A few of them giggles then they decided to go upstairs. 

"Ooowwww bathroom" they said as a mix of clothes, water and soap poured everywhere. They totally ravaged the second oldest brother's gold plated bathroom kit, which included one toothbrush, one hair comb, one electric Gillette shaver and one bottle of shaving cream. Next they walked a bit further down the hallway where they found the master bedroom belonging to the youngest brother. The jumped on his bed which could fit at least fifty-six skinny and bonny. Even though some had more that three people laying on top them it was the most comfortable sleep any of them had ever had and they soon all fell into a deep sleep. 

When the bear family all got home for the day mama was the first one to get inside.

"My grocery's" she screamed as she eyed the boys angrily in one eye while crying in another and running to the cupboards. Once she had done a once over check she started wailing even louder.

"It's worse than I thought," she screamed. "All my dopes gone."

Just then she fall to the ground, out cold.

Then the three brothers walked in to the lounge room "my fifteen thousand dollar Armoni couch, it's…" the older brothers voice wavered. "It's broken. Whoever did this is gonna get some serious pay back."

"Don't be rash," the other two stated.

Up the stairs they went to check for more damage and then the second oldest brother noticed water coming out from under the bathroom door

"My bathroom, my private bathroom" he wailed. 

The three went inside and at once the second oldest noticed the mess on top of the vanity there was his eighteen hundred dollar bathroom set in ruins. 

"Ahhhhhh!" he yelped as he began shaking with anger. "Whoever done this is going to pay, big time."

"I'm with you bother," said the oldest vengefully.

"Stop being rash you two," said the youngest, as they began wandering around the house again looking for more signs of damage.

The youngest brother then came to a stand still

"Listen," he whispered excitedly. 

In the distance there was a noise almost like faint snoring. 

The brothers slowly walked down the hallway getting nearer and nearer to the sound.

"In here." The older brother stated softly, pointing in the direction of the youngest brother's bedroom door. They quietly crept to the door of the bedroom, then the second oldest brother kicked the door open and yelled.

The gypsies were so surprised they jumped. The youngest looked horrified as he viewed the destruction the gypsies had made to his room.

"They are so going to pay," he stated murderously.

"But their just a bunch of gypsies," the other brothers stated confusingly. "How are they gonna pay us back? 

The oldest grinned wickedly.

"I think have an idea."

One month later:

"I'm so glad you thought of this brother," the younger brothers stated as they made a toast to the intelligence of their sibling.

"Yeah" stated the older brother proudly "Who would have know gypsy organs would be worth so much on the black market."

The three brothers laughed evilly.

THE END

Did you like it? I hope so!!! Anyway, I know it's not really about anything but that's something I wrote basically to make people think. I hope it got your brain working. R&R!!!

*strawberry_kisses*

Review here

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|  
V


End file.
